The Real Kicker
by iBehCaitlin
Summary: I annoy myself. Simple as that. Why? Because my life is full of contradictions. I want good grades, but I hate studying. I want to have fun, but I hate doing things. I want to listen to my friends encouragement  !Rest of Summary inside!
1. Hipsters and the Princess Bride

I annoy myself. Simple as that. Why? Because my life is full of contradictions. I want good grades, but I hate studying. I want to have fun, but I hate doing things. I want to listen to my friends encouragement, but I hate their advice. I want to forget James Potter, but I hate how great he makes me feel. I have decided to start a new slate. One that starts with me letting go and enjoying life, the real kicker is that I don't know where to start.

_Hi! My name is Caittie-Lynn and this is THE REAL KICKER. I have a bunch of pre-written chapters ready to publish so I don't fall behind in updating! Hope you enjoy!_

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<br>The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<br>I touch the place where I'd find your face  
>My fingers in creases of distant dark places<em>

_~Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol_

I annoy myself. Simple as that, really no need to go into explanations, but because I am so kind I have decided to explain my sudden annoyance. You see, I attend Hogwarts and during my academic year I have a complete type A personality, but as soon as I return home, I switch to type B. I become one of those annoying artistic teenagers who wear strange clothing because it makes them unique. Truth is I become a hipster conformist. The real kicker? I hate those types of people.

I guess this drastic change is because of all of the free time I gain during the summer. I decide that I want to learn to do it all. I take dance classes, art classes, acting classes, and freaking photography classes because everyone knows how difficult it is to take a true picture. It has also become apparent that even though I am bored very easily, I never find time to clean my room. This is especially strange given the fact that I can't leave my dorm at Hogwarts any less than perfect.

Anyway, I have decided to mesh myself if that makes any sense. I will no longer be uptight, super clean, and somewhat crazy Lily Evans. I will no longer be messy, overratedly artistic (see I created my own word, that is how artistic I am), and free Lily Evans. Instead I will be happy, a little clean, and ready to have some fun. Did you know that during my stay at Hogwarts, I am been to a total of two parties? Yup and only for ten minutes, five minutes per party.

This year I was going to be a normal teenage girl … who can do magic … and who happens to be head girl. Don't get me wrong, I was extremely excited to be head girl. This was my chance to prove myself and to get ahead in the world after graduation. This gave me options. I just didn't want school to be so close to being over and this badge that I held made it real for me.

Ugh, this is what happens when I sit alone in a compartment, I begin thinking about what is wrong in my life. I wasn't even going to think about Petunia, but If I was thinking about her then I would cringe at the thought of someone hating me as much as she did and about how she called me a freak and would barely look at me. Well, good thing I am not thinking about her.

"Lily!" I shifted in my seat and smiled as my friend Dorcas walked in. I stood up and hugged her as she set her luggage down. "I know I only just saw you last week, but it's so good to see my best friends face." She squealed. After using magic to place her luggage above us, she sat down and pulled out a book and a pile of chocolates. "I am not planning on standing up until we get to school." She then continued to grab a pillow and place it behind her.

"You are so lazy!" I yelled happily as I allowed Dorcas to swing her legs over mine.

"Yes, but I am allowed to be. Once Quidditch starts then I won't be able to enjoy these incredibly lazy and dull moments." She grabbed one of her chocolate bars and bit into it.

The train had begun to move and the group of Gryffindor girls had found their way to each other. Well, technically they all found me because I was the first here but I digress. I had a total of twenty minutes until I had to meet up with the prefects in the prefect cabin. I held the instructions that I had received in my letter from Hogwarts that explained everything needed to know for the first meeting.

"Oh Buttercup, you are so very stupid." Rachel mumbled. She slammed her book shut and looked up at the other four girls in the compartment. I glanced at my friend and smiled. One thing everyone knew about Rachel was how she loved to talk, but she would never start a conversation herself. She sighed and opened her book back up again only to shut it ten seconds later. "Stupid book." Rachel was probably the funniest out of all the friends. She had short sayings and small facial expressions that could cause all girls to fall on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Rachel was one of the only Americans who attended Hogwarts. She constantly forgot about her accent and would sometimes switch to a British accent, which we make as a contestant running joke. She is usually pessimistic and looks on the bad side of things, but only because she loves when things turn out better than expected. She has dark black curly short hair. Her curls are very defined and rare but only because she spends a half an hour on it every day. She grunted out loud and sat still continuing to stare.

"Don't do it." Imogen smirked while she continued to stare at her book. I looked at her and giggled. Imogen and Rachel were best friends and Imogen always made fun of her friend for her constant habits. The two were complete opposites. While Rachel was dark skinned, Imogen had milky white skin. Rachel's hair was short, dark and incredibly curly while Imogen's was long, dirty blonde and wavy. Rachel was a pessimist and Imogen was an optimist. The biggest different would have to be style choices. Rachel wore safe clothes, meaning plain shirts and cardigans. Imogen, on the other hand, lived to wear fashionable designs. The students at Hogwarts were so used to her fashion sense that it became her trademark and only she could pull it off. Whenever someone would wear something even remotely similar to her style, people would say, "You look like Imogen."

Rachel grunted and opened her book again. "Really?" She said to her book.

"I can't take it anymore?" Alice yelled out loud while laughing. "What happened?" Alice was the sweetest in the group. She had very short hair and a pixie like face. While other girls are gorgeous, Alice was cute. She was always smiling and was always there to listen. She was also incredibly nosy, which was why she was always the first to give in when it involved Rachel's habit.

Dorcas, Imogen, and I laughed out loud while Rachel began to speak.

"Well, I just think that Buttercup could have easily gone for the prince. He is rich." She smiled as she finally let go what she had been thinking. Imogen stared at her best friend unbelievingly before beginning an argument about the story. Alice, Dorcas, and I shrugged and continued a conversation together.

"That helped my nerves." I said while containing my laughter.

"What nerves Lily, you are going to do great!" Dorcas said while snacking on her chocolate frogs. Chocolate was Miss. Meadows weakness. For someone who is so skinny, she spends more of her time eating her favorite food. Quidditch has kept her from incredible obesity. She constantly brings that up as a joke on herself. Dorcas is known as one of the boys when it comes to the Quidditch team. She, along with Alice, can get along with almost anyone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered as I looked at my watch again. I was counting the minutes until I would be standing in the prefect cabin and beginning my job as Head Girl. A crazy year is ahead of me.

_I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!_


	2. Surprises When Learning to Read

_Hey everyone, I know this is a super fast update, but WHATEVER! :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one._

_I probably wont update until I get about five reviews. Start off slow :)_

_ Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
><em>A light hits the gloom on the gray.<em>  
><em>Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray<em>  
><em>Ooh, the more I get of you<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah<em>

_~Kissed by a Rose -Seal_

I had already changed into my robes so right when the clock hit noon, I booked it out of the door. The faces of my surprised friends made me laugh even though I constantly reminded them of what time I needed to leave. I was excited. To say that I didn't wonder who the Head Boy was would be a lie because honestly, it was driving me mad. I was to share a room with this boy for my entire last year at Hogwarts. I would be sleeping near him, showering near, and just overall living near him. It was extremely predominant that we get along. This of course, shouldn't be too difficult because I find myself enjoying the company of many different people. I rarely dislike someone to the point of not wanted to talk to them or even be around them. But I digress.

As I walked up to the door I felt my hands quickly jump to my skirt to straighten it out and then to my shirt to make sure everything was up to par. My adrenaline was kicking in and I couldn't stand it anymore. I slid the door open quickly and walked inside only to be surprised at what I saw. Sitting in front of me was the one boy who was an exception to all of my rules. You see, as a prefect and a woman who wants to keep her priorities in order, I pride myself on being able to calmly assess situations and fix problems while keeping a smile on my face. I found that impractically impossible to do while in the same vicinity as the boy in front of me. I didn't hate him per se; I just couldn't handle being the self-controlled and kind woman I was whenever I am around him. I find myself yelling obnoxiously and waving my wand around threatened to hex him into oblivion. I am not proud of myself of course, but it does help me smile knowing that I am the only one in school who can resist his ever present charm.

My instincts kicked in and I had to literally bit my lip to stop myself from screaming my head off. I needed to mesh. I needed to be less uptight and more freeing. I needed to calmly ask what he was doing here. I needed to…..oh fuck it! "Potter, are you blind or did you not see the "Heads Only" sign on the compartment door?" I tried to regulate the sound of my voice, which was not an easy feat.

Ever since I had slid open the door he has been staring at me steadily. His hazel eyes, which were hidden behind his famous glasses, sparkled as my self-control slipped and turned into a yelling jamboree. This was why I hated him. He loved to watch my anger boil and by golly he was good at getting it there. He leaned back on his seat to where his messy hair was flattened in the back by the wall. "Evans, it may have only been last week, but I can assure you that my mom has taught me how to read." His smirk was unbearable. It was strange because his smile usually made girls like/lust for him even more, but for me, well it just made me loathe him even more than I already did. "Can you read?" He asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" I sneered. His smile was gone and replaces with a look of pure confusion.

"I was just wondering because well, Evans, are you blind or did you not see the "James Potter Head Boy" badge that is obviously handing from my robes. " His smile returned. I wanted so badly to slap him across the face. Not because I was angry with him but because I was embarrassed. He had used my own insult against me and in the end I was the only one affected by it. I hated it when that happened and because of my short temper it happens a lot. "Okay, now that our warm welcomes are over maybe now we can get starting on the schedules." I nodded and sat down. "Well first I was thinking-"

I cut him off. "I'm sorry."

His eyes shot up to mine. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

My eyes widened as I turned my head a little. I wasn't sure if he expected me to know what he meant or not but I can assure you that I only speak English. After seconds of silence as the fact that his eyes haven't left mine, I assumed he wasn't going to tell me what he meant so I just explained myself. "I shouldn't have assumed that you were here to cause trouble. I mean, you can imagine my surprise seeing you here and I just thought-. The point is that I shouldn't have yelled at you, especially since you did nothing wrong."

He continued his intense stare. I felt extremely uncomfortable and hadn't planned on this even happening. Lily Evans apologizing to James Potter. To me it didn't seem that big of deal. To everyone else it probably meant that hell froze over. "Interesting." He finally said.

"What's interesting?" I said with a hint of animosity. "I am not incapable of apologizing."

"That's not true. You seem to be incapable of apologizing to me." He smirk returned. He thought this was funny. Correction, he thought everything was funny.

"I've just never had a reason to apologize to you Potter. My actions have ALWAYS been justified." I returned a smirk and leaned back.

He did the opposite and leaned forward only to mess up his hair and put his elbows on his knees. "Okay, well what about that one time when you-"

"We should probably get started. The prefect meeting will start soon." I didn't know what he was about to say and I wasn't exactly sure if my previous statement was true. I didn't know if all of my actions were justified, but I didn't need him telling me that and then having to apologize again. One apology every seven years was enough.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLine LineLineLineLineLineLineLine LineLineLineLineLineLineLine LineLineLineLine

The Prefects stared in awe as the Head Boy and Head Girl continued to argue in front of them. The meeting had started thirty minutes ago and they were practically done. All that was left was the issue of patrol. This caused the two heads to enter the battlefield.

"You can't just undermine me." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I wasn't undermining you, I was just-"

"Oh, I think I know what undermine means."

"I never said you didn't. " James tried to explain.

"You implied it!"

"All I wanted was to give some input!"

"You interrupted me."

"You wouldn't let me talk."

"Why should I let you talk? You weren't even a prefect so you don't know what you are talking about! You need to learn the ropes before you jump on a horse and gallop across the country!"

"Wow, that analogy was interesting!"

"Oh shut up!"

"All I said before was I think they should be able to pick their own patrol partners."

"And I'm saying that they will all end up snogging if they are allowed to do that.

"Oh, Evans, I think they can control themselves."

A single hand was raised from across the compartment. James and I stopped yelling and looked at the person who raised her hand. This was Bex Brimingham, pureblood Slytherin. "I agree with James. In fact, I think that James should be the only person in charge because quite frankly, I can't see myself taking orders from a mudblood."

Before I could say anything James slammed him fists onto the table and everybody flinched. "Damn it Bex. Are you really that stupid to that in front of me? We're not even at school yet and I am going to have to give you detention."

"Excuse me? I was agreeing with you!"

"Two detentions." His said with a monotone voice.

"What?"

"For being dumb enough not to know what you did wrong. Want another." He was leaning over the desk and sneering at her. I had never seen so much hate in his eyes before. I looked down and noticed that his wand had been thrown across the floor to the point that if something happened he wouldn't have been able to reach it.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Meeting's over. We will post the schedule later. Just uh, just patrol the halls." Everyone nodded in understanding and stood up to leave. Remus smiled at me which helped lift my spirits until I saw Bex and the rest of the Slytherins smirk in victory before leaving the compartment.

James sighed and stood up straight. "It's like she doesn't even care that she got detention."

"They just like getting a rise out of us." A mentioned with a low tone. I started getting the papers together but stopped when I noticed a pair of hazel eyes staring at me intensely. I turned to look at him but was only met with confusion. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he wanted to say. He just stared.

"Us?" He finally broke the silence. "You mean me. "

"I'm sorry?"

"They got a rise out me Evans. Not you." He walked up closer to me and as I tried to back up I had forgotten that I was right near the table. There was nowhere to back up. "It's like you don't even care what she called you."

"I didn't ask you to jump to rescue me."

"Then who would?" He stepped closer. "I am not going to stand around and listen to them call you that." He signed and turned around to grab his wand. "Do you know why my wand was over here?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Because I didn't trust myself not to hex that bitch Slytherin. Not the smartest move for me to make I admit."

"I can stick up for myself." I crossed my arms and started shoving the papers into my bag.

"Yeah, you can stick up for yourself when it doesn't matter. You stick up for yourself around me, but I would never hurt you. But when those Slytherins insult you, you don't say anything. You don't do anything and they know that. They know you are afraid of them. I think you need to get your priorities straight." He stood there expected me to respond. But I couldn't. My throat felt constricted and if I made even the slightest noise, I would break. I breathed heavily and composed myself enough to say something before leaving.

"I will make the patrol sheets for this month. It will be posted in the Prefects room." I breathed deeply again before walking out.

_Remember to REVIEW! I love them :)_

_~Caittie-lynn_


End file.
